Love for the Unloved
by FanGirlRed
Summary: Highschool AU Sakura X Gaara. Sakura is new to the school, and she isn't the same happy person she used to be. She meets Gaara, but will they hate each other of something else?
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

**Hey! This is a new story so I don't want to talk for too long.. Feel free to share your opinions!**

Chapter 1: Transfer

My story starts off like any other; a new school, and a lot of angst. I moved to this small, ugly town about half way into the current school year. I don't know anyone here, not that I had many friends to begin with. If it wasn't that Tsunade got a promotion I would have complained more to her. To be honest, I'm not very nervous or anything because I am very confident in myself, especially going into school. I reached my homeroom on the first day with very low expectations. I walked into the room, slightly slumped, hoping to show that I really didn't care what anyone thought of me. The teacher, who I was supposed to have met before school started, but I didn't bother going to talk to, looked up from his book and spoke quietly,

"My name's Kakashi, sit wherever." If the rest of the year went like this... I'd be golden! I walked to the back of the room and sat down, a few people looked from up their desk or whoever they were talking to, but most of them didn't. That was until the bell rang. After that, Kakashi stood and looked right at me saying,

"Everyone introduce yourselves to the new student, then work on homework or something for today." On cue, one of the girls next to me stood and reached out her hand exclaiming loudly,

"HEY! Nice to meet you! My name is Ino, what's yours?"

"Sakura." I didn't take her hand and instead moved my own hands into my pockets. She could be nice, but I'm sure she would get me into all kinds of trouble. I already know the people at this school wouldn't be for me. The next on to approach me was a guy. His hair was black and his eyes were also dark, he didn't bother reaching for a handshake,

"Name's Sasuke," He said keeping a cold tone to his voice.

"..." I took out my headphones and started listening to music. Sasuke was dragged away by Ino only a few seconds afterwards. No one else approached me for the rest of class. I listened to the loud rock music for the rest of the class, before leaving the room with everyone else. As I walked down the halls, no one looked at me strangely and I just tried to keep my head down. That was, until one of the adults in the hallway grabbed my shoulder exclaiming loudly, almost as to try and make others look,

"Take out one of your earbuds." I tried to turn and keep walking, but she grabbed me again, "Did you HEAR ME?!" I don't know if she was trying to intimidate me or if she was just embarrassed because of the other students chuckling at her. I shook my head and pointed at the headphones, making the other students burst out laughing. Her face turned a new shade of red and she all but screamed, "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE COMING TO THE OFFICE! NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

She pulled me by the arm into an office I walked by on my way into the building. The whole way she was saying how I was disrespectful and I should listen to adults. We reached to office quickly and they told me to put in my student ID to check in. When I told them I didn't have a student ID they looked at me like I was stupid before saying,

"I'll look it up for you. Name?"

"Sakura." She clacked away at the keys before responding,

"You're a new student, I see? Alright go see Temari the guidance counselor. I walked into the waiting area and sat down. I could hear really loud sounds of yelling from the room I was supposed to go into next,

"GAARA! I CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM ANYTHING ELSE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET EXPELLED!" For a moment I didn't hear anything, then I heard the woman's voice boom again, "GET OUT! WE'LL TALK MORE ABOUT THIS AT HOME!" I heard quiet footsteps so I stood to get into the room. The door opened and a guy with red hair and similar clothes to me walk out of the room, hitting my shoulder with his as he passed.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said, annoyed, turning around. He looked back over his shoulder,

"Sorry," He said, non-apologetically, "you're just so short I didn't see you there." What did he just?! Oh no, not okay. I'll be seeing you later, _Gaara._ I then walked into the room where I would face Ms. Temari.

 **To be continued..**

 **So if any of the characters seem a little off, such as Sakura, there is a reason. I will be getting to that in a future chapter. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. I want to keep them a little bit short so I can hopefully keep up with writing them, Again, share what you thought or any suggestions for the story.**

 **Bye Bye! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Chapter 2: We meet again

"Hello, Sakura, my name is Temari, I have heard about your situation. Let's talk," She began, "Why didn't you do what-"

"I didn't feel like it," I replied. This was already too troublesome. Why does it matter if I walk listening to music?! Especially when I can still hear people?

"That's not reason enough, I'm afraid. It's school policy that you can only have one earbud in."

"..."

"Don't let it happen again."

"I'll be back here before you know it again if that's the case," I replied to her, I couldn't care less about school policy.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't follow policies."

"That's going to have to change if you want to continue going to school here."

"If you think I want to be here, you're the one that needs a guidance counselor, not me," I said, lying back into the seat.

"Look, I know you might not like it here, but you still have to come." I leaned towards her,

"No, I could drop out, but that wouldn't look good for you, now would it?" Her eyes widened slightly as I said that, before they calmed again,

"You are not the first to threaten dropping out, for him it hit more close to home, but I doubt it would with you." Ooh, fire. Interesting, let's poke the bear.

"Oh, has Gaara been troubling you?" I took a guess to say that's who she was referring to, and it seems I was right because she looked very surprised then.

"You know Gaara? Is he the reason you did this?!" She replied, startled.

"No. I just wanted to rattle you, I see it worked."

"Don't think you can get under my skin Sakura."

"But even the fact that you say that means I am, right?" She stood before she says,

"I'm giving you a lunch detention. Come to the teachers lounge during lunch. Your punishment will be worse if this happens again," Her voice quivers slightly, and I see I have bothered her. Good. I walked out of the room and to the class that I have missed half of at this point. I don't even know what the subject was, the teacher stood and spoke to the class about something, but I didn't care. After about 5 minutes the class turned and looked at me. I looked up from the paper I was doodling on and saw the teacher's arm extended toward me with an expo marker in hand. I stood and took the marker. I then looked at the board and saw a math problem. Then the teacher turned to me and said,

"Since you haven't been listening to me this whole time... show me you don't need to." I looked at him and glared, before turning to the board and solving the math problem. He looked over my work and quietly let me go back to my seat, once seeing I was correct. I saw not only Gaara in the room, but also Ino and Sasuke. Gaara looked out the window, while Ino and Sasuke were listening contently to the teacher. I went back to not paying attention, and eventually the class was over.

It was already lunch, so I made my way to the courtyard, trying to skip detention. At least, that was what I wanted to do. The same hall monitor that put me in this mess must have found out about me and she tracked me down and pulled me into the teachers lounge. Then she left me alone in the room with only a table and chairs. I wasn't complaining though, I could plan someway to get back at Gaara after what he said earlier. A few moments later, Temari dragged in the devil himself, Gaara. This may be a good time to get revenge. Temari went back into the lunch room, and then it was just me and Gaara. He pulled out a bag and started getting out his food. I did the same, still trying to think of the best way to get back at him. Then, after remembering what Temari had said to Gaara earlier, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"My name is Sakura," I began by saying.

"Don't care."

"Don't be so mean, _Gaara_." He looked up from his food.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, so now you care?" I replied, hoping to make him angry.

"whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Why are you in here?" I tried again.

"My sister hates me."

"I can see why." He stood and moved towards me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Why is that, shorty?" I stood up now too,

"You really want to know?" I took a step towards him.

"Enlighten me." He moved a step closer. I shoved him away, he fell to the ground startled.

"You're weak." He stood again, any playfulness gone, and punched me. Oh god, that hurt. Not a second later, Temari came storming back into the room.

"GAARA!" She grabbed him, "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID EARLIER!" He looked wide eyed at me. From behind Temari I had recovered slightly and smirked at him. He wasn't very pleased with the way things went down and struggled against Temari's hold,

"It was her! I was provoked! Look at the security recordings!" Temari looked back at me and I faked innocence. She turned back towards Gaara saying,

"Both of you, my office, NOW!"

 **Here is the second chapter! Feel free to share you're opinions or suggestions.**

 **Bye Bye 3**


End file.
